


Because He Loved Me

by Azuhelios



Category: GOT7
Genre: A new play on the format, ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, God the fluff, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuhelios/pseuds/Azuhelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Mark both had individual stories, but they had never expected that the words on their books would eventually intertwine into each other. </p><p>-A short and sweet drabble about the duo, written with a new twist on the format, showcasing the thoughts of both Mark and Jackson in unison.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This idea came into my head while I was studying for an exam (which is tomorrow ;_;). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this short fic! 
> 
> PS: Jackson is in BOLD, while Mark is without it.

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**My name is Jackson Wang and this is my story**

My name is Mark Tuan and this is my story.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**I was raised in a family filled with athletes. Although, even with my parent's busy schedules, they showered me with love. Teaching me that loving and being loved is what made the world go around. That's just the way it is.**

I lived with a family that valued success and material wealth over emotional stability and affection. I didn’t really complain, I just accepted the way it was. I never learnt how to love or be loved. But I guess that's just the way it is.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**For the first time in my life, I remember feeling the aching and burning sensation in my chest. They didn't say the three words that mirrored mine, instead words of vulgarity flew in my face. My eyes stinging and my lungs heaving as I ran home. That day I learnt that loving and being loved doesn't always need to happen together.**

In my entire life, I wouldn't have imagined that I'd be in that scenario. I remember trailing my eyes down to my hands clasping someone else's. I couldn't had help but feel…underwhelmed. Wasn't I suppose to be feeling those cliché butterflies in my stomach? But it just wouldn't appear then. That was the day that I learnt that maybe I wasn't able to love at all.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**I used to believe that my parents were the only family I needed in my life. However, I met six amazing people years ago that I now call my second family. Jaebum, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom and him, _especially_ him. There had always been something about him that drew my body towards his warm figure, albeit shy, we became close with little effort. My heart had always known he was going to be my favorite.**

At first I remember being hesitant in letting these six people in through my walls. I've ended up building them so far up that no one could seem to climb through it. But I've never met someone as bright as him, his personality rivaling the sun. Something in me then willed myself to slowly break down my walls one by one, letting him eventually peer through the cracks. In those few short months, he managed to dissipate my shadows with his almost angelic light, allowing my heart to see the clouds above. My heart had always known he was something special.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**I remember the day when the last breath of my optimism was spent, shattering to a million of pieces because my head couldn’t handle the stress of being on stage day and night. I had believed that I should never bring my burdens to others, for doing so was cruelty to the other. But…my heart couldn't take the pain by itself. I had cried and bawled into the chest of the friend most dearest to me until I had fallen into slumber. The last thing I had felt that night was thin fingers gently brushing the redness of my damp cheek, as if to expel my sadness.**

My chest couldn't bare the sight of my best friend shaking in the corner of the room we shared. I remember my mind had shut down and completely gave into instinct of protecting him from the nightmares that held his thoughts captive. I cradled his convulsing figure until the whimpers transformed into silence. I remember looking down and feeling my heart seize as I glanced at the serene face below me. That was the moment my fingers took control of its own will and swiped the remaining tears off his cheek. I had promised that day that I would do anything to keep him in the sunshine, for he had pulled me out of the darkness.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**I had known I was a very affectionate person, usually grabbing onto the nearest person I can when I feel sleepy. Though I slept on a lot of shoulders, there was only one set of arms that could make feel like I was protected from the entire universe. It had been always easy to drift asleep near his figure, our hearts' beating as one. Only then, I had wished my heart would stop telling me that this man could be something more.**

I didn’t really like receiving affection, coming from a family that didn't teach me how. Though, the slight tingle in my skin every time my arms were around his sleeping figure made me think otherwise. I remember thinking if that is what _it_ felt like. I hope he couldn't hear my heart beating so fast, as if it was telling me something needed to be drawn deep down within myself. Only then, I had hoped my heart continued its stories of the possibilities of the man within my arms, hopefully teaching me what I had missed years ago.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**I remember feeling the smoldering heat on my right cheek the moment I let my eyes close. Although, I couldn't bring myself to turn around and reciprocate the sweet action. The memory of my heart thumping to the beat of a drum and my breath hitching is still clear in my mind as I forced my eyes close, a familiar set of arms holding me close. I remembered willing my heart to stop its rampant beating, as I had not been ready to love again, my heart not ready to be rejected once again.**

I didn't know what had come over me that night. Maybe it was the alcohol running through the veins or the adrenaline rushing through my system. But I remember my lips being drawn towards his cheek as he fell asleep, like a moth being drawn to its only source of light. I had realized that night that the increase in the beating in my chest was not due to anxiety or nervousness, but it was because of him. Maybe during that exact time, I was given the chance to feel something else other than coldness in my chest.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**I couldn't bring myself to look Mark in the eye after that night. Because I know if I did, the thumping in my chest will betray my resolve. I know what I had felt for him. I know exactly what it is. But the constant risk of ruining the friendship dug into my mind like a virus. Although I knew at that point that our brotherhood surpassed on what is deemed normal, I did not want to risk everything I had built for him, with the slight chance of something more.**

My eyes didn't seem to want to sleep those days. The memory of my wild thoughts running through my head in replay. I remember asking myself what I had done wrong and beating my resolve to the ground as I confirmed that It was just because I didn't deserve him. Because although I knew the heart's language, I did not know how to speak it.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**I remember the breath that was pulled out of my lungs when those all too familiar set of hands pushed me away. I had caught the culprit that stole my daily thoughts away, streams of water running down his cheeks under his sheets. I had asked what was wrong, and all he did was point his trembling finger towards my chest. My heart dropped for a second, until my previous haunting thoughts were set straight by those three magical words. All I could remember that specific night was my head tucked into its perfect place on his shoulder, wishing that it wasn't all a cruel dream.**

I couldn't take it anymore that night, my chest crashing down on my lungs as stinging tears flew across my face. I remember flinching away from him when he became too close. But as soon as he had asked for the reason of my tear-streaked face, all the remaining willpower and anxiety in my body had flushed out in an instant, making me utter out the three words I thought would never escape my lips. I remember feeling the arms I had missed so much around me in an instant, telling me that this wasn't a dream and he had also felt those three words too.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**We had decided the day after to spend the time together, promising each other not to show too much for the media wasn't on our side. But I couldn’t help but stare. Stare at the smooth hands that grasped the coffee cup, wishing it was mine instead. Stare at the warm brown pools that showed me certainty that this was real. And finally, I couldn't will myself to take my eyes off his perfect smile. I remember asking myself if that was what it feels like to be lucky**

He was perfect in every way possible. I didn't realize that I was staring until he would tell me to quit it, a faint blush rising in his cheek. But I couldn't blame myself, as that laughter ringed in my ears like a powerful drug. And that every time he would make me smile, it reminded me that the person in front of my eyes was mine. I couldn't feel anything that day but the luckiest man alive.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**Once upon a time, I promised myself never to love again because I was afraid of rejection. But now, all those thoughts of doubts and fears were banished by his simple smile. Through all those days performing together on stage, we stood by each other's side, supported by our families and five other brothers. Now looking back at all the places we had traveled to, all the sights we saw together and all those stolen kisses built up over the years, I couldn't help but feel like I had found the one.**

Once upon a time, I didn't know what love meant or that it had existed within me. But when I met him, it was like breathing a new type of air that filled me with the knowledge of the heart's deep secrets. I couldn't help but smile while I reminisce about the memories we had engraved into our hearts these few short years. Although, I knew we weren't done yet, as this was only the beginning. For once in my life, I had the courage to say to the world I had found the one. 

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**As I stand before the man I love, I'd like to end the retelling of my story to you as we have caught up to the present. The man that I have loved all my life is now standing before me in a perfect black tuxedo, smiling at me like there was nothing but the two of us in the room. I glanced around the room, seeing all of our friends that we had met along our journey together. I took his hand in mine, squeezing it, to remind myself one last time that this wasn't all a dream.**

As I finished telling the last of my story to you, my partner now stands before me, his hand tightly clutching mine. He was dressed in a perfect white suit, wearing the smile I had fallen for over and over again. The world around me had seem to fade, leaving him and I in a universe all to ourselves. This was perfect. Just him and me, forever in our own endless dream.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**_I do._ **

_I do._

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**I learned to love without fear through the warmth of another**

**_All because Mark loved me._ **

I learned the power of the heart through the eyes of another.

_All because Jackson loved me._

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

**My name is Jackson Wang and this is the end of my story.**

My name is Mark Tuan and this is the final chapter of my story.

**This isn't it however.**

As the pages of each of our stories come to an end, we were left with creating a new book.

**A new book that dedicated it's chapters to the places we'd see, the memories we'll build, the family we'll raise and many more.**

This is the start of a new beginning.

 **This** is **_our_** story.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH ajslkdasd my heart ;_; 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and let me know what you think about this "style" of writing. 
> 
> Take Care~
> 
> PS: this is un-betaed as its pretty short. Sorry for the grammar/typos ;_;


End file.
